


See You Again

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based off of a vine, Cas works at Gas n sip, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel becomes a well known author under Pen name, Castiel doesn't talk much as a teen, Dean asks Cas to forgive him, Dean becomes a bar owner, Dean uses Lisa as a beard/doesn't know she's a beard., Falling In Love, Lisa and Dean are friends(more like those facebook friends that never talk but are still friends), M/M, Minor Character Death, Teenagers to Men, Will post link in notes at top of fic, teenage!Dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://vine.co/v/eu006DaaWma</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Dean suddenly felt as if he were being watched and once he looked up from the test in front of him, he locked eyes with the kid who sat across from. The weird, dark-haired one. He gave a half smile, but he was little more than agitated. The dark blue eyes quickly looked down once he had been caught and Dean was smug when he noticed his skin was flushing. He always saw this kid staring, he didn't remember his name, Cas something it was a mouthful and Dean had shortened it at some point. A soft cough brought him from his thoughts and he was meeting the soft grey eyes of Stacey, the cute blonde. She was gorgeous to Dean; soft pink lips, bright smile and _oh, the set of tits on her_. She looked around for the teacher and seeing that he was otherwise occupied in his book, tossed a note onto his desk.

_Meet me in the janitor's closet during passing period._  
_♡ Stacey_

  
Dean lifted his eyes to meet with hers once more and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he nodded at the hottie. He looked back down at his test and just as he was finishing it, the bell rang. He stood to quickly hand it in and then waited until Stacey had left before he followed after her. Castiel had noticed this was very common with Dean Winchester; he was so very straight but Castiel couldn't help but long...He wanted very much to know how Dean tasted but he knew he would never get the chance. Castiel packed up his things slowly, almost tiredly. He looked at his watch, sighing. He was always late because for some reason the school thought his art class should be at the other end of the school on the third story with only a six minute passing period. He could make it if he sprinted, but only with about a minute to spare. As he emerged from the classroom he saw the janitor's closet door closing and he sighed wistfully, before he let himself get carried away with a day dream.

  
_Dean's hands on his hips before they slid up his oxford shirt, resting just on his jutting hip bones. One of his hands leaving his skin to cup his chin gently before leaning down and pressing their lips together. One hand reached up to knot in Dean's hair as Castiel opened his mouth to let their tongues slide together; Castiel didn't know who moaned first, only that he and Dean started rutting against each other._

  
The bell rang, jarring Castiel from his thoughts and he blinked before he saw the janitor's door open and Stacey pranced out, her cheeks flushed as bright, new hickey on her collarbone carelessly covered with foundation. Dean came out second and then he locked eyes with the much shorter boy.

  
"Hey!" Dean barked. Castiel stepped back towards the locker before he turned tail and ran off. He was already late as it was, he could take the long way to art class. Dean was left standing there with a dumbfounded expression. Dean had only wanted to ask why the boy was always staring at him. Castiel eventually made it to his art class, sitting himself in the back as he took out his charcoal pencil and started on the assignment.

  
\----------------

  
A few months had gone and passed, Castiel noticed Dean was acting odd. He had started trying to talk to him and had even taken to walking him to class and even carrying one of his books because ' _Cas man, no offence, but you ain't got any muscles'._ Cas was quiet for the most part but sometimes Dean made him smile or laugh, sometimes even a response. Castiel was failing algebra; with all the time and energy he spent with his art and history projects, he was falling more and more behind. That's when things got weirder.

  
"Hey, Cas, you're fallin' pretty far behind and I'm decent with math...You need a tutor, man?" He asked one day while they were in the library. Castiel looked up from the book he was reading with an eyebrow raised. He gave Dean a smile and then a slow nod.

  
"Sure, I'd like that", he murmured. Dean gave him a charming smile and then gathered his books, tucking them into his Jansport while Cas put his book in his messenger bag before he stood. Castiel didn't know what they were, or how this had happened-they were kind of together but not? Castiel didn't know. As they headed home from the library, side by side, Dean took Castiel's hand in his, like he always did when they were far enough from the school and laced their fingers together. Dean had really started to like Castiel, more than a friend and he didn't really know how to approach the subject. He figured they'd make it to Castiel's house and he'd make the move there.

  
Twenty minutes later as Castiel and Dean walked up to the front porch, Dean was nervous as Castiel unlocked the door to his house, pausing to look at the green eyed male. Dean smiled and nodded before Castiel rolled his eyes which in turn made Dean frown-Cas only rolled his eyes when he felt Dean was being an idiot. As Cas led them inside, he set his messenger bag on the floor. Dean seat his backpack down next to Castiel's before he was shoved up against the door, blue eyes meeting his and even softer lips against his. Dean melted against the door, returning the kiss tentatively, his hands resting on Castiel's hips. Castiel pulled back and offered Dean one of those rare, dazzling smiles.

  
"Can we talk?" Castiel asked, his voice deeper than Dean remembered. Dean nodded and followed Castiel into his room. When Castiel turned to look at him, he knew it was something serious that had turned those blue eyes to fire. Dean leaned against Castiel's dresser and cocked his head at him.

  
"We've sort of become something and I like it...", he paused as he brought his bottom lip into his mouth. This is it,Dean thought, he's going to break it off.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_  
_(Hey)_

"I want you to break up wtih Lisa", Castiel said firmly. Dean's jaw set as he looked at Cas.

  
"What? Cas, I'm not ready to come out and"-"Then I'm not ready to be with you, Dean. I don't want to be a secret", he said. Dean shook his head.

  
"I can't just break up with Lisa and then suddenly be dating you", Dean said. Castiel frowned and Dean could tell he was not pleased.

  
"I just can't wait around while you figure out what you want, Dean. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Lisa. Does she still think you're straight?" He replied. Dean was furious as he stepped away from Castiel's dresser and his eyes widened when Castiel backed away from him, somehow shrinking. Sure, the guy was smaller than him but he would have never put his hands on Cas-not ever. Castiel's sapphire's met Dean's emeralds and while Dean's were aggressive, there was an insecurity there that Castiel saw.

  
"I can't...Cas, I can't", Dean muttered. Castiel shook his head, turning away.

  
"Then I can't Dean. I can't date you behind her back and then see you two together. I can't stand it when you tell her you love her", he said. This was dangerous waters, Castiel never really expressed his feelings through words, usually actions. Dean didn't like this, his stomach was rolling with knots and he felt like vomiting.

  
"Cas, please don't", he started. Castiel shook his head, swallowing before he looked at Dean from under his eyelashes and God, did he look sexy when he did that. Dean stepped towards him again when he noticed Castiel's jaw lock. Dean's anger was rising as he watched the nonchalant expression that overcame his face-he had seen that look before they started what they were, it was to mask his emotions and it hurt for Dean to see it once more.

  
""We're done", Dean said gruffly before he turned and walked out of Castiel's room, fuming angrily as he yanked his backpack up and slammed the front door. He didn't hear Castiel come after him.

  
\---------------

  
Graduation came and went, Dean finally ended it with Lisa and explained why when he saw the hurt in her big, brown eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and then a smooth expression overtook her features.

  
"Actually, that makes a lot of sense. And..I wish you the best Dean, from the bottom of my heart", she said before offering him a friendly smile. After they pulled away from their hug, Dean went to find Cas-he had a lot to make up to the other boy, but in the sea of people, he couldn't find him. After ten minutes of looking, he finally went to go and greet his parents and little brother.

  
"I couldn't be prouder or happier, Dean!" Mary gushed when she saw her son in his graduation gown. They took a few pictures and John clasped Dean on the back before handing him the keys to the impala.

  
"She's yours now...Don't get her wrecked", he teased. Dean's entire face lit up and he threw his graduation cap up into the air. Dean still looked around as he pulled the gown off and then he looked at his mother.

  
"Mom, have you seen Cas?" He asked, tilting his head as he adjusted the tie. Her face softened as she shook her head.

  
"Oh, honey, you didn't hear? He couldn't make it...Naomi and Chuck's funeral were today", she said. Dean's entire face fell. _Cas parents died? Why didn't he tell me? Because you broke that boys' heart and you know it._ Dean swallowed as he tried to remember the last time he and Cas had talked- it had to be a little over a year since that incident. Dean felt like a big, huge jerk.

  
"How did...I didn't even know they died...What happened?" He asked. Mary looked at her eldest son.

  
"It was around last week. They got into a car accident. Only Cas survived", Mary explained. Dean felt a heavy weight settle inside his chest. Castiel had been hurt and Dean had been only caring about himself and Lisa; not even wanting to come out because he thought everyone would hate him. _God, was he stupid._

  
_Damn, who knew?_  
_All the planes we flew_  
_Good things we've been through_  
_That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
_'Bout another path_  
_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
_But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
_Had to switch up_  
_Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
_Those were the days_  
_Hard work forever pays_  
_Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

Ten years later, Dean found himself cursing his phone that had died. As he pulled off the freeway, he found a gas station and parked near a pump. He took out the map from the glovebox and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean should have made sure the charging port in his car worked and now he'd have to fix it in the middle of a friggan Gas 'N' Sip. He sighed and decided to get a snack and a few drinks, getting out of the Impala. As he entered the store, he headed straight for the snack aisle. Dean grabbed a few bags of chips and then he walked to the the drink fridge, grabbing a few sodas. He carried everything over to the cash register counter, not looking at the attendant.

  
"Hey man, can I also get fifty on seven and one of those wrenches you have", he said gruffly.

  
"Dean?" A deep, gruff voice said. Dean's head snapped up from looking into his wallet at the mention of his name. He was met with dark hair and incredible blue eyes; his mouth fell open.

  
"Cas?" He asked, his mouth was suddenly dry as his eyes roamed Castiel's face. His eyes were wary and instead of the smile he had had before Dean walked up and then his face recomposed itself into an expressionless look.

  
"Your total comes out to...", Castiel paused as he added the items on the cash register.

  
"Fifty-six seventy", he finished. Dean handed over his card and smiled at Castiel; feeling something clench in his chest, Castiel kept his face smooth at that. Dean was drinking in all of Castiel's differences; he had grown up even more drop dead gorgeous. Dean leaned against the counter as Castiel bagged his stuff up.

  
"So, I'll be in town for a few weeks...Sam's getting married...Maybe we could"-"I need to go mop the bathroom. If there isn't anything else I can help you with sir", Castiel said. Dean waved his hand.

  
"Wait, there is...I'm also lost and my phone died. Where can I find...", Dean paused as he pulled a piece of paper from his hand with the address on it. Castiel leaned forward and Dean caught a whiff of something spicy and slightly sweet, knowing it came from Cas. Dean was full of different emotions running through him and it hurt that Cas was just blowing him off, but Dean couldn't really blame him either.

  
"Oh, you're about twenty minutes away", Castiel said as he typed on the computer behind him, Dean noticed it was a personal laptop and a printer right beside it.

  
"Okay, I've printed out directions and then you get on at the on ramp right there", Castiel started, pointing out the window where Dean could see the freeway entrance. Dean nodded.

  
"Hey Cas", Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck shyly and Castiel's eyes met his while he handed him the sheet of paper.

  
"What is it, Dean?" He wondered, his expression unreadable. Dean shifted and Castiel noticed he looked uncomfortable, something that usually happened when emotions were discussed.

  
"I'm so sorry about your parents, Cas", he said finally. Castiel's facade broke then and Dean saw the face of the fifteen year olds' boys face who's heart he had broken so many years ago, the face of a boy who had lost the two most important people to him. It nearly broke something inside of Dean to see Castiel like that. As soon as the look was there it was gone the next, turning into that emotionless mask Castiel had perfected over the years.

  
"It was a long time ago. Thank you", he said stiffly. Dean frowned but he understood Castiel's resentment. Castiel turned back to his register and shifted uncomfortably.

  
"Thanks, Cas. It was good seeing you again", he said as he walked out taking his things with him out to the impala. Castiel swallowed his pride before he hurried out of the Gas N' Sip, following after Dean.

  
"Dean!" He said firmly. Dean looked up again hearing his name while he pumped his gas, trying to figure out how to fix the car charger. Dean's face was hopeful even though Castiel was glaring at him.

  
"Pick me up tomorrow at seven from here. Don't be late", he said. Dean nodded, his eyes wide and he blinked before he finished pumping his gas. He got into the car and then drove onto the freeway; eventually he found his way to his parent's house. He hadn't been back home in awhile-what with all the new freeways and roads now. He was all over the place lately as he opened up a few bars back East. Dean was the proud owner of The Winchesters', a common bar in New York City and few had opened up in California as well. He planned on buying out the Roadhouse from Ellen only to take control, not really change anything. The natives would rebel if he changed much, he just wanted to remodel some of it; get a new bar because that one was cracked and to change out the stools. Dean parked out front, smiling at the familiarity. Dean got out of the car and knocked before he walked in.

  
"Mom? Dad?" He called out. Mary wiped her hands on the apron on her hips, going out into the foyer where her eldest was waiting. Dean smiled as he pulled his mother into a hug while she held his face and kissed his forehead.

  
"Hello Angel, how was your conference?" She asked. Dean smiled as he pulled back from the hug.

  
"It went very well, I should have another one opening up in about six months. And I'd also like to make an offer to Ellen for Roadhouse", he stated. Mary nodded and smiled as she padded back into the kitchen Dean following behind her.

  
"Smells good in here, 'Ma", he commented as he inhaled. It smelled like stuffed hens and that made Dean smile. It was his favorite.

  
"We got a salad made with dinner right?" He asked. Mary paused, surprised at her eldest son's request. She nodded with a smile.

  
\---------------------------------

  
_Uh_  
_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
_We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_  
_When I see you again_

Dean turned off the radio as he parked outside the Gas N' Sip. He was nervous at the least, not wanting to assume anything but he was also happy that Castiel had demanded he come pick him up. Even though was head over heels for Castiel, he had been since high school but he hadn't been ready but now, Dean was-he was so ready to be with Castiel. He glanced up, eyes catching a hottie that was walking towards the car and it took Dean a moment to realise it was Cas. His mouth dropped open as Castiel opened the door and he grabbed the flowers before Castiel sat down. He was staring intently at the glovebox and Dean didn't want to break the silence first. Dean held the flowers out to Castiel who glanced at them briefly and then smiled slowly before it left his face; he took the flowers and brought them to his nose.

  
"Thank you, Dean. These are beautiful", he said mechanically. Dean blushed a bit and smiled.

  
"So where are we going?" He asked. Castiel tilted his head, looking at the flowers thoughtfully.

  
"Dean...", he started. Dean paused in starting the car again to turn his head and look at Castiel.

  
"This was impulsive, I'm sorry...I have to go", he said opening the door and getting out. Dean took a moment to gather his thoughts before he got out and followed after him.

  
"Cas wait!" He said, grabbing the others' arm. Castiel turned to face him, there was a hard look on his face.

  
"No. I thought I could do this but I can't. I mean...I just can't do this again and have it all blow up in my face again", Castiel said as he looked up at the taller man. Dean looked surprised.

  
"Wait, no. It wouldn't, Cas. I came out shortly after graduation and you were right. I could have had you and everything would have been fine", he said. Castiel's face went slack and he looked a bit more relaxed.

  
"I'm really sorry for everything I put you through and I'm even more sorry that I never came around even after finding out about your parents. I was scared that you wouldn't have wanted to see me and"-"That was stupid", Castiel interrupted him. Dean nodded and paused, running a hand through his hair.

  
"It was and I'm sorry", he apologised again. Castiel quieted him with a glance and Dean chewed on his lip, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth.

  
"Okay, I'm sorry...I overreacted right now...I'm pretty hungry but we can go to my place and I can cook for you", he said. Dean was impressed, when they were younger, Castiel didn't like or know all that much about cooking. He even talked more and Dean loved that.

  
"Wait, how long has it been since you've been to see my mom and have a meal there?" Dean asked, tilting his head. Castiel shifted uneasily, looking down.

  
"Since our fight", he mumbled. Dean blinked and looked down shyly.

  
"Dad's grillin' burgers and I know you liked my mama's potato salad...If you wanted, we could go there", Dean suggested. Castiel fidgeted and then Dean touched his shoulder, easing him a bit.

  
"I don't feel comfortable with that yet...How about tonight I cook for you and tomorrow....?" Castiel said looking back up at Dean again. Dean gave him a slow smile before he nodded.

  
"You want me to talk to my parents first. Well, to be fair, they both blamed me for what happened between us and they were right, I didn't do right by you...But now, I'd really like another chance", Dean said. Castiel hesitated, he was so tempted-how easy it would be to fall in love with Dean.

  
"I"-"Please, Cas. I know I don't deserve it, but I would really like to show you that I'm not that ass"-"Dean", Castiel said. Dean stopped and looked down, rubbing his foot on the ground.

  
"That is a very good point. I would very much like that...But let's take this one day at a time", he murmured. Dean nodded and then thought about it-he'd be traveling again soon. How would they work that out? Dean shook his head, they'd figure it out when they get there.

  
"Well, let's get in the car and we can drive to your place", Dean said to Cas, offering his arm to him. Castiel stared at him until he dropped his arm and Castiel gave him a smug smile. He followed Dean back to the car and Dean opened the door for him. Castiel got in and folded his hands in his lap, looking up at Dean expectantly. Dean shook his head and closed the door before he walked around the Impala and got in on the driver's side. As he got himself situated, he was unprepared for a leg throwing itself over his and hands cupping his cheeks. He was also very unprepared for chapped lips settling over his. Dean took a moment before his hands found Castiel's sharp hips and he squeezed before tilting his head away and staring up at the blue eyed man.

  
"Dean", Castiel said, Dean heard the insecurity in his voice and he couldn't help the chuckle that left him.

  
"Cas, man, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting...well this", he murmured. Castiel relaxed in his hold and he cocked his head.

  
"You still wanna go...to your place?" Dean asked, looking up at Castiel, barely able to see him in the dim lighting. Castiel nodded and then moved back onto his seat, smiling at him.  
"So you really didn't mind that I kissed you?" he asked. Dean laughed and shook his head as he started the car.

  
"I really didn't mind...But I distinctly remember you not being so chatty in High School", he said playfully. Castiel buckled up and then looked out the window, pulling his knees up to his face.

  
"I still get like that. It's...Well there is going to be a lot for us to talk about when we get to my place before we can...eat...or while I cook", he said, giving a glance to Dean. Dean's cheeks flushed slightly before he cocked his head.

  
"Well, you wanna tell me where you live?" He asked, licking his lips slightly as he looked back at Castiel. He wondered if there would be more kissing and he desperately wanted to get his hands back on those sharp hipbones.

  
"Get on the freeway heading towards your parents house. Get off on the same exit...I live about a mile away from your old house", he murmured. Dean nodded and then drove onto the freeway, merging onto the lines he normally would take to his parents'. His thigh clenched when Castiel's hand touched him. Castiel made to move his hand but Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He switched lanes as they got closer to their exit and then Dean got off on the next exit, heading towards his parents'. Castiel smiled as he watched out the window and he couldn't get the thought of Dean's lips against his out of his mind. He just wanted to bite at his lips and see what sounds Castiel could bring from those perfect bow shaped lips; to grind against that hard body, damn Dean looked good. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and then smiled at the older male when he glanced over.

  
"What do you do now?" Castiel asked, pointing and Dean turned down the street, noticing Castiel must live in one of the smaller houses nearby. Castiel pointed to a soft yellow house at the end of the street.

  
"I run a small chain of bars. The Winchesters'"-"Castiel gasped softly and then grabbed Dean's arm.

  
"I know those bars!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

  
"I didn't realise that you were the owner, they always keep it downlow when they do happen to mention the owner", he continued. Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled the car into the drive next to Castiel's car.

  
"You got a nice car", he commented before Castiel squeezed his arm. He turned his head to look at him and he squinted. Dean squirmed under the gaze and he laughed, turning off the car.

  
"I don't want all the attention on me...I ain't nothing special", he finished and Castiel chuckled.

  
"That sounds more like the Dean I know. Never wanting any attention on him, always putting others before him and never doing anything he wanted", he said softly before he opened the car and stepped out, waiting in the front of the car. Dean smiled and took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car and followed Castiel to the porch.

  
"How"-"Dean, I've been in love with you for years. No matter how much I tried to forget about you or remind myself that you broke my heart, it didn't matter. You were it", he murmured as he took his keys out and opened the door.

  
"If I remember correctly, you're allergic to cats, but she's a Bengal and she's suppose to be hypoallergenic and"-

  
"Cas", Dean said. Castiel chewed on his lip and looked at Dean.

  
"Yeah?" He wondered, tilting his head the way Dean had always thought made him look like a confused kitten.

  
"Let's just get inside", he said. Castiel nodded and opened the door, holding it open so Dean could go passed him.

_(Aah oh, aah oh_  
_Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Yeah_  
_First you both go out your way_  
_And the vibe is feeling strong_  
_And what's small turn to a friendship_  
_A friendship turn to a bond_  
_And that bond will never be broken_  
_The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
_And when brotherhood come first_  
_Then the line will never be crossed_  
_Established it on our own_  
_When that line had to be drawn_  
_And that line is what we reach_  
_So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

The moment Dean was inside, Castiel shoved Dean up against the closed door and his lips were pressed insistently on Dean's. Dean melted against the door, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. Castiel's tongue found its way into Dean's mouth and Dean let his hands move from his face to his hips to grip his firm ass and hoisted him up. Castiel wrapped his runners' thighs around Dean's waist, his hands finding Dean's hair and tugging. Dean groaned into the kiss before he tilted his head back to take a deep breath.

  
"Fuck", he said softly. Castiel was breathing against Dean's neck, gentle huffs against his throat before he lifted his head and pressed his forehead to Dean's.

  
"You're great", Dean said gently. Castiel laughed and pressed a much firmer kiss to his lips.

  
"So do you want dinner?" Castiel asked as he tilted his head, smiling. He ran his fingers through his hair. Dean thought about that for a moment.

  
"I am kind of hungry and I'd love to be able to kiss you some more", Dean laughed, pressing his forehead to Castiel's and a much softer kiss to his lips.

  
"I'd like that, but I'd also need you to set me down so I can fix you dinner", Castiel murmured. Dean smiled and set Castiel down easily. Castiel stumbled backwards a bit before he padded into the kitchen after taking his shoes off. Dean jumped seeing a dark brown and black blur dart passed Castiel and jumped onto the couch, meowing up at Dean. Dean pet his hand down the cats' back before he bent down to take his shoes and jacket off. Dean followed where Castiel had been and he saw the other man pulling things from the fridge.

  
"Hey, how about instead of you cooking...I order us something?" Dean offered with a smile and Castiel turned to survey him with an amused smile. He shrugged and then rolled his shoulders.

  
"That actually sounds fantastic", he answered as Dean walked until he was in Castiel's personal space. He picked Castiel up and set him on the counter, stepping between his legs.

  
"Do we still have a lot to talk about?" Dean asked, Castiel shrugged as he placed his arms around Dean's shoulders loosely. Castiel thought for a moment.

  
"We do...I know you're gone a lot what with all of the bars and that you have a home. But I don't want to leave mine", he said softly looking down. Dean leaned down to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek.

  
"Sh...we don't have to make any big decisions right now. But make no mistake, this is not something I want to fuck up again", he murmured. Castiel let out a soft laugh.

  
"Where do you usually order from? I'm kind of hungry and maybe we can make some little decisions after we've eaten", Dean spoke softly. Castiel nodded and then kissed Dean's nose before he hopped down from the counter.

  
"I have a few take away places and we can choose one", he said ruffling through one of the drawers. Dean watched him and he tilted his head, how could Cas afford anything just working at the Gas N Sip? Dean felt a tug in his chest, maybe he couldn't.

  
"Cas? Do you only work at the gas station?" He ventured while Castiel was rifling through a drawer of take out menus. Castiel looked at him and smiled brightly.

  
"Do you know the author C.M. curtis?" He asked. Dean paused, the name sounded familiar, but he shrugged and threw a soft scowl at Cas.

  
"Maybe, but Cas stop changing the subject", he started and he glared when Castiel started laughing.

  
"I'm not changing the subject. It's me...I use a male model to "play" me when I do book signings", he said slowly. Castiel shifted nervously.

  
"Why? You're gorgeous", Dean answered. Castiel shook his head with a smile.

  
"I like my private life, Dean. I like to be able to come home and not be swarmed by photographers", he explained. Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him close, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips, causing Castiel's cheeks to flush shyly.

  
"Uhm, Chinese?" He asked, holding up a menu for 'A Taste of China'. Dean nodded and then plucked the menu from him, reading over it.

 

_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
_Hold every memory as you go_  
_And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 

After eating, Castiel was lying between Dean's legs on the couch, his back to Dean's chest. Dean was holding his hands lacing their fingers together gently.

  
"So what happens when you leave again?" Castiel ventured. Dean sighed softly; he couldn't leave Cas again, never again. Castiel was the most important person in Dean's life, he always had been. Dean had hurt him badly and Castiel had still forgiven him and wanted to be around him.

  
"I would never ask you to move with me...You have a life here and a home...I would ask...that you let me move in with you", he hesitated. Dean was never good at the touchy, feely, chicky flicky crap, but for Cas? He'd do anything. Castiel paused and then crawled around to face him, rest his head on his chest, looking up at him.

  
"You want to move in with me? But your allergies and your work"-"No excuses...I can always take allergy medication and actually since I've been here, my nose hasn't itched once. My work is wherever I am. I have reliable people working for me all over. If ever I need to see them I can take a day flight out there. Do you not want me to move in?" He asked. Castiel snorted and leaned up on his hands to press a kiss to Dean's lips.

  
"You're an idiot", he said fondly. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he cocked his head, returning the kiss. Castiel pushed himself up to a sitting position.

  
"How long will it take for you to move here?" He asked, tilting his head. Dean sat up, taking one of Castiel's hand.

  
"It should take maybe a month. I have to sell my house", he started. Castiel's eyes widened and he shook his head.

  
"No no, I don't want you to"-"Hush, Cas. If you don't want me selling it, then I'll keep it as our vacation home. How does that sound?" He asked. Castiel fidgeted and then thought about that.

  
"Okay, that sounds better than you selling your home", he said relaxing against Dean.

  
"But I just want to lay here with you and not think about that for a moment", Castiel said honestly. Dean pulled Castiel back against him and smiled, pressing kisses to his neck. Castiel laughed and leaned his head back.

 

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

 

It took a lot longer than a month. A week after Dean left to get started on packing, Castiel's house was broken into and he no longer felt safe. Castiel and Dean house hunted while they skyped and they soon found a house between Sam's and Dean's parents'. It had a pool, a marvelous living room and a patio on the second floor that wrapped all the way around. When Dean had clicked the link, heard the excitement in Castiel's voice-he had to have the house. It took about a year before they were completely settled in and it was during this time, that Dean and Cas found themselves extremely happy. Dean had flown, twice for Castiel-he took a sleeping aid for when he did to tone down his anxiety about flying. Castiel was coming in from the pool, a towel wrapped around his waist when Dean came in through the front door. Castiel bolted, running at his boyfriend before he was jumping into his arms, his arms around his neck, his legs wrapping around his waist.

  
"You weren't suppose to be home until next week!" Castiel exclaimed, cupping Dean's face and pressing a cold, wet kiss to his lips. Dean smelled like sunshine and a tad like sweat.

  
"I wanted to surprise you, baby. I have another surprise in the car, I hope it won't bother Daisy", he started. At the mention of her name, the Bengal came trotting up to Dean, rubbing against his legs. Dean and Daisy had formed a great bond, sometimes Castiel thought Daisy loved him more and it was often teased between them.

  
"You've got another surprise aside from your sexy butt?" He asked cheekily, pressing another kiss to his lips. Dean pulled back with a brilliant smile and unglued himself from Castiel's hold.

  
"Wait here, sit on the couch and keep your eyes closed", Dean ordered. Castiel huffed and then picked up his towel, drying himself off before folding the towel and setting it down, sitting on the couch while his hands covered his eyes. Dean made sure Cas couldn't see before he walked outside and grabbed the box, heading back inside. Castiel's hands still covered his eyes completely before Dean reached into the box and plopped a wriggling mass of fur into his boyfriends' lap. Castiel removed his hands from his eyes, laughing as he took in the form of the small, golden retriever puppy with a red bow around it's neck. Castiel laughed as the pup licked his face.

  
"Dean, you got us a puppy?" He said between laughs. Daisy made her way to the furry little thing and sniffed the top of its head, meowing loudly. The pup turned its head to the sound, the little ears perking. The pup and Daisy had a stare down until Daisy pressed her paw to its head and it yipped.

  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cas asked, looking up. Dean was smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe. The pup went back to licking Castiel's face- causing him to laugh.

  
"The lady at the store assured me that he's a boy", Dean said. Dean looked nervous suddenly and it put Castiel a bit on edge-he'd only ever seen him that nervous once before.

  
"Dean"-Castiel cut himself off as Dean knelt down on one, pulling a small box from his inside jacket pocket. Castiel's breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide as Dean opened the box. Nestled inside was a beautiful white gold band with three little diamonds along it.

  
"Dean", Castiel said gently before Dean took his left hand, looking into Castiel's blue eyes.

  
"Marry me. Please, Cas", he stated simply. Dean still looked nervous and smiled shyly before Castiel set the puppy on the floor and cupped his boyfriend-well, now fiance's, cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. When Castiel pulled away, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Dean looking breathless and his lips spit-slicked.

  
"I will", he murmured. Dean's face broke into the most brilliant smile before he gathered Castiel in his arms and carried him upstairs to their shared bedroom. He plopped Cas down on the bed, Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's neck as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Dean pulled off his jacket, not leaving Castiel's mouth for a moment until he had to pull his shirt over his head. Castiel's hands roamed all over Dean's chest, his blunt nails scraping along the tanned skin. Dean groaned as he had difficulty with Castiel's hands and lips on his skin, getting his jeans off. Castiel's deft hands went to work and soon, he was palming his fiance's hardening cock. Dean's head fell back slightly before he pushed Castiel's hand away, he slid down the bed laughing when Castiel eagerly placed their lube in his hand. Castiel rolled onto his stomach while Dean grabbed a pillow and pushed it up under Cas' hips. His fiance relaxed as Dean squirted some lube onto his fingers, easily pressing the first one passed Castiel's rim, he figured Castiel may have opened himself up earlier as the second finger slid inside without much resistance; Castiel felt tight and hot, he twitched when Dean's tongue joined the mix. His fingers gripped the sheets lightly as he let out a soft moan.

  
"Damn, baby...You ready for me to fuck you?" Dean husked, his voice deep, lowering as he became drunk on arousal. Castiel nodded, his head turned to the side as he breathed deeply.

  
"Please, Dean", he whimpered softly. Dean slid home in one smooth motion, gripping Castiel's hip in one hand, the other reaching over him to pin his wrist to the mattress; he started a slow pace, reveling in the feeling of Castiel's ass clenching around his cock. Dean moved faster once his fiance had had a moment to breathe, dragging his cock along his prostate.

  
"Fuck...Dean", Castiel whimpered. Dean picked up the pace before he sat back on his knee, pulling Castiel with him. Castiel's arms encircled around Dean's head and landed on his shoulders, digging his nails in. At this angle, Dean could nail Cas' prostate on each thrust before he reached around to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

  
"Dean...Dean, I'm gonna", Cas panted as he laid his head back against Dean's shoulder, his eyes wide with pleasure.

  
"I'm gonna come", he warned. Moments later, he came in stripes on Dean's hand, moaning out while scratching up Dean's shoulders. That was it for Dean; with a muffled groan, he came deep inside Castiel, rolling his hips through his orgasm.

  
"Fuck, baby", he said between labored breaths. Castiel's chest was flushed with afterglow and he was panting harshly before Dean pulled out, readjusted Castiel so he was lying just under his arm and kissed the top of his head.

  
"I love you", he murmured. Castiel beamed up at him.

  
"I love you too", Cas replied. As they were about to doze off, Dean heard a pitiful whine and looked over the edge of the bed. Sitting there, legs splayed, was their pup whining up at them his soft brown eyes were huge, begging eyes, Dean would later call them. He grabbed the pup by the scruff and set him between him and Cas. Castiel smiled, delighted and rubbed between his ears.

  
"What do you think about the name Bear for him?" Castiel suggested. Dean smiled and pet between the pups' ears.

  
"Hey, Bear", he cooed. The pup tilted his head before crawling up Dean's chest to lick his nose.

  
_When I see you again_  
_(Uh)_  
_See you again_  
_(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_  
_When I see you again_


End file.
